


Broken bruised sore

by SlasherFiend



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Derogatory Language, M/M, Manipulative Theo, Season/Series 05, referenced Dread Doctors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlasherFiend/pseuds/SlasherFiend
Summary: Theo just wants Stiles to admit he is the Alpha, at least that's his excuse for sneaking into Stiles's bedroom. Once there though, he focuses on his main intent-Stiles himself.





	Broken bruised sore

**Author's Note:**

> **This fic includes Theo sneaking into Stiles's room and touching him while he sleeps. When Stiles resists Theo rapes him. Theo knows exactly what he's doing, he planned it all out and wants Stiles to react. He even goads Stiles about Scott being not there to help.** If you're not comfortable with any of this please use the back button.
> 
> Once again, this fic is not nice to Stiles, please turn back now if you're not ok with any of the warnings.
> 
> Scott doesn't know about Stiles killing Donovan yet, even though Theo has his chimera pack, hence the AU.

The sheriff was unconscious on the dining room floor and Theo tread softly up to Stiles’s room.

 

Theo pushed the door open and he slipped into the room.

 

Stiles was fast asleep in his bed, rolled up in his covers, pale limbs everywhere.

 

Theo walked over to Stiles’s bed, tilted his head and gazed at the bare flesh that he so desperately wanted to sink teeth and claw into.

 

Theo leaned down, tracing hair down past Stiles’s ear.

 

Stiles stirred, arm coming up to cover his face before settling down again.

 

Theo smiled and took hold of the edge of Stiles’s dark blue comforter, flipping it to expose Stiles’s bare left leg. Theo then gripped Stiles’s right leg, picked it up and pulled the comforter out from under it.

 

Stiles made a soft noise; Theo put his leg back against the mattress.

 

Theo lifted the comforter up Stiles’s body after a moment, stopping at his chest. Theo glanced down to notice that Stiles was only wearing black boxers with red stripes on them and nothing else. Theo smiled; he was taking his time to savor all of this. At least the Doctors had taught him that patience was the ultimate reward.

 

Stiles hummed in annoyance, goose flesh spread over his limbs and he moved, to push the comforter back down over his body.

 

Theo moved, grabbing Stiles’s arm.

 

Stiles went still, but didn’t resist.

 

Theo flipped the comforter over his shoulder and straddled Stiles’s hips.

 

Stiles stirred again, feeling the mattress dip.

 

Theo leaned down to whisper, “Let me see those beautiful eyes Stiles.”

 

“Mmmm” was Stiles’s response and he tried to turn over.

 

Theo pressed his weight down, his other hand pinning Stiles’s free wrist.

 

Stiles’s breathing hitched, his heart pumping faster, he was waking up.

 

Theo let go of Stiles’s left wrist and traced a claw down the human’s chest.

 

Stiles wiggled.

 

“Can you understand me yet? Or should I hurt you now? Either way you’re going to scream for me.”

 

Stiles groaned, trying to sit up, eyes blinking open slowly. “Theo?”

 

Theo pressed his hand to Stiles’s chest and pushed him back against the mattress.

 

Stiles let out a grunt and his eyes were wide open now, heart beating even faster as he tried to understand what was happening, fight or flight warring in his head. “What are you doing here?”

 

Theo shifted, pressing against Stiles’s hips.

 

Stiles strained in the chimera’s hold.

 

“I came to see you. Your dad let me in actually; maybe he thought you needed a friend after everything that’s happened.”

 

Stiles struggled, bucking against Theo’s hold.

 

Theo laughed. “No need to get so worked up, I haven’t done anything yet.”

 

“Yet? What do you mean?” Stiles licked his lips, panting softly.

 

“Why do you think I’m here?”

 

Stiles blinked, staring at Theo for a moment, then his eyes widened as he realized what Theo meant and he struggled again, harder. “Get off me! Dad! Dad! Help!”

 

Theo clapped a hand over Stiles’s mouth, laughing. “He’s not going to hear you, he’s sleeping.”

 

Stiles glared, and then bit down on Theo’s hand.

 

Theo’s other hand reached up and tugged on Stiles’s hair, yanking hard.

 

The two growled at each other, and then Stiles twisted his head, pulling at the flesh in his mouth. The copper tang of blood flowed into his mouth and Theo pulled his hand back, blood dripping down his wrist.

 

Theo’s eyes flashed yellow and he snarled.

 

Stiles spit up into Theo’s face.

 

Theo reeled back and Stiles scrambled to sit up, but his legs were trapped under Theo.

 

Theo wiped the blood off his face and growled. “That wasn’t very smart Stiles.”

 

But Stiles was aiming a punch to his face.

 

The blow connected and Theo fell back against the bed.

 

Stiles clambered out of bed and headed for the door.

 

Theo lunged, grabbing Stiles and pulled him back against him.

 

Stiles tried to jam his heel into Theo’s foot, but Theo staggered his stance and wrapped an arm under Stiles’s chin. Stiles tried to pull the chimera’s arm away, but his other hand landed on Stiles’s waist.

 

Stiles froze.

 

Theo breathed against the back of Stiles’s neck. “Behave and I won’t use my claws."

 

Stiles grunted, tugging at Theo’s arm.

 

Theo dug his claws into the tender flesh of Stiles’s hip, just piercing the skin.

 

Stiles hissed, but dug his nails into Theo’s arm. “Is this all part of your plan to get into the pack? Coming after me?”

 

“No. I don’t want that anymore, I have my own pack. This is just something I’ve wanted to do.” Theo trailed his hand to Stiles’s flat cock and squeezed.

 

Stiles shut his eyes, he squirmed. “Let me go Theo.”

 

“No.” Theo massaged Stiles through his boxers.

 

Stiles tugged harder at the arm under his chin.

 

“Come on; tell me this doesn’t feel good.”

 

“It doesn’t! There’s no way I’m going to get hard for a psychotic, power hungry dude who stole his powers, not even earning them.”

 

Theo was silent for a moment, then removed his hand, turned and threw Stiles back on the bed, face first.

 

Stiles moved, to turn over, but Theo was kneeling on his legs.

 

Stiles tried to push Theo away, but Theo just pushed his head into the mattress.

 

Theo’s other hand tugged Stiles’s boxers down, exposing his ass.

 

Stiles squirmed. “Theo, don’t!” Stiles didn’t care how broken his voice sounded. He wasn’t stupid; he knew what the chimera was going to do. “Let me-let me cooperate.”

 

“We already tried that Stiles.” Theo ran a finger up and down Stiles’s crack.

 

Stiles shivered, hands gripping the sheets. “Please.”

 

Theo paused. “Please what?”

 

“You’re going to make me say it?”

 

Theo dragged a claw against Stiles’s entrance.

 

Stiles let out a small gasp of pain.

 

“Yes.”

 

Stiles shook his head. He couldn’t say it, it wasn’t true, and he could barely stomach the thought of it.

 

“Alright then.” Theo pressed a finger into Stiles.

 

Stiles cried out as the dry flesh entered his body.

 

“I’ll heal.” Theo twisted his finger in deeper and Stiles ground his teeth. “But you won’t.” Theo brandished his claws and curled his finger.

 

Stiles screamed, and buried his face into his pillow as tears sprang to his eyes.

 

Theo slowly pulled his finger out, lightly grazing Stiles’s insides as he went, watching Stiles twitch and whimper into his pillow. Theo removed his finger and gazed at the blood before licking it.

 

Stiles heaved breaths in and out as he tried to keep from having a panic attack.

 

“That should help.” Theo pushed two fingers in.

 

Stiles gave small grunts, squeezing tears out as he was breached again.

 

Theo pushed the fingers in deep, the blood aiding him. He smiled. “You’re clenching around me already, who knew you were such a slut.”

 

Stiles made a choked sound.

 

Theo thrust his fingers in and out of Stiles, listening to the slight squelch of blood. “Ever touched yourself like this Stiles?” Theo curled his fingers, aiming for Stiles’s prostate and Stiles groaned. “You didn’t answer my question.” He pulled his fingers out to Stiles’s sensitive rim. “Have you touched yourself like this before?” There was a slight hint of claw.

 

Stiles licked his lips. “Yes.” He turned his head, wiping the tears on his pillow. “Yes,” he said louder, sure Theo would have made him repeat it anyway.

 

“Ever been fucked?” Theo pressed a third finger in.

 

Stiles groaned as he was stretched and filled. He tried to focus on his breathing. “Why do you care?” He knew it wouldn’t matter to Theo if he was a virgin or not, he was going to take what he wanted.

 

Theo twisted and crooked his fingers inside of Stiles, earning a whimper from the human. Theo smirked and pressed against Stiles’s prostate.

 

Stiles jerked, hips rolling against the bed.

 

Theo leaned back, removing his hand from Stiles’s back, to pull out his cell phone.

 

Stiles turned, blinking when the flash went off. “You’re-you’re taking pictures?!” Stiles reached for the phone.

 

Theo removed his fingers from Stiles, grabbed his arm, twisted it behind his back and pushed his weight against the other boy, pressing Stiles’s face back into his pillow.

 

Stiles grunted, trying to move.

 

Theo ground his hips against Stiles. “This is what I like, your fight, your determination!”

 

“I’ll tell my dad. I’ll tell Scott. And he may not kill you, but I would.”

 

Theo grinned, then whispered, “I’d like to see you try.”

 

“Don’t be so smug. I don’t have to poison you with wolfs bane since you’re not a real werewolf. I’m sure a bullet would do the trick.”

 

Theo leaned back to take another picture.

 

“I didn’t know chimeras played with their prey.”

 

“We don’t, but I wanted to remember this; I wanted you to remember every second. You can tell Scott later how long you were trapped with me while he had no idea what was going on, while you screamed for me.”

 

Stiles growled, trying to break out of Theo’s hold again.

 

Theo chuckled. “You know, this could stop. I could leave and not do anything.”

 

“Then, why don’t you?”

 

“You have to say one thing and I’ll go.”

 

Stiles licked his lips, breathing hard.

 

“Tell me I’m your Alpha.”

 

“Why would you think I would?” Stiles asked after a moment.

 

Theo shrugged. “It was worth a shot.” He put his phone back in his pocket and unzipped his pants.

 

Stiles flinched at the loud noise.

 

Theo pushed his pants down, taking himself in his hand.

 

He stroked himself for a moment, before pushing himself up, cock dragging against Stiles’s crack.

 

“Oh God...How long were you planning on doing this?” Stiles shuddered, realizing Theo had dressed in a hoodie and loose jeans for school so he could do this now.

 

Theo smiled wickedly. “All day, it was fun sitting with you in English, thinking about how I was going to pin you down and you had no idea.”

 

Stiles bucked and twisted, tears welling in his eyes again.

 

Theo used his free hand to grab Stiles’s hips and he pushed the head of his cock into the human.

 

Stiles froze, fingers curling.

 

Theo’s cock popped in on a thrust. “Good boy, you made it easier for me.” Theo laughed as Stiles kept still.

 

Stiles opened his mouth, to say something when Theo thrust all the way in. Stiles screamed and the tears flowed from his eyes.

 

Theo’s groan of pain was drowned out, and he soon moaned. “Fuck you’re hot.”

 

Stiles sniffed back the tears.

 

Theo rolled his hips and Stiles sobbed. Theo tsked and pulled out.

 

Stiles shuddered and turned, hoping that Theo couldn’t go through with this.

 

But Theo was just pulling out his cell phone again.

 

The flash went off and the tears rolled down Stiles’s cheeks.

 

“At least I’m giving you the courtesy of not having to look at me.”

 

Stiles glared through his wet eyes. “Courtesy? I still know it’s you.”

 

“Then maybe I don’t want to look at you.” Theo pushed back in, earning a broken gasp of pain from Stiles, who pitched forward, hand clenching into the pillow.

 

Theo gave a few thrusts before setting up a hard, steady pace.

 

Stiles gasped and groaned, biting his lip as Theo drove in and out of his bleeding body.

 

“Huh,” Theo grunted later. “Who knew this was all it took to shut you up, a good…hard…fuck.”

 

Stiles whimpered, turning his head into the pillow again to breathe in his own scent.

 

Theo groaned, barely breathless as he kept going.

 

~~~~

 

Eventually Stiles stopped making any sound, just puffed and focused on thinking about his friends, and the pins and needles in his arm, anything but the throbbing pain from Theo. “You know, I didn’t think you’d l-last this long. Is it a chimera thing?”

 

Theo growled. “It was better when you weren’t talking.”

 

Stiles barked out a laugh before he felt Theo press his head into the pillow.

 

“This is why I wanted void Stiles.” Theo thrust quickly. “Deadly but sharp witted, yet willing to submit.”

 

“No,” Stiles muttered against the fabric of his pillow. “The nogitsune wanted to be the o-only one causing chaos and death. He would have killed you without a s-second thought.”

 

Theo paused, and then after a moment, pulled out.

 

Stiles sighed in relief that it was over.

 

But then Theo grabbed him and flipped him over.

 

Stiles yelped and pushed at Theo, fingers aiming for the chimera’s eyes.

 

Theo’s eyes glowed and he snarled, grabbing Stiles’s wrists and pinning them to the bed. Theo thrust back in.

 

Stiles cried out. “J-just come already!” He flopped back against his pillow.

 

“Is that an order?”

 

“No. Yes…maybe, it doesn’t matter. Just…end this already.” He wouldn’t look at Theo.

 

“Why?” Theo panted against Stiles’s throat, thrusting in and out, pressing his weight to Stiles’s wrists.

 

Stiles wriggled.

 

Theo leaned in to nibble a mark on Stiles’s neck, the human’s pulse fluttered. “I told you I want you to remember every second.” He was back to his hard, steady pace.

 

Stiles bit his lip, he just wanted Theo gone.

 

Theo kissed a trail across Stiles’s chest, before lightly biting a nipple with his human teeth.

 

Stiles jerked at the pain and couldn’t help but meet Theo’s gaze as the chimera brought his head up to look at him.

 

“How much do you hate me?”

 

“Is that a-a serious question?”

 

“Indulge me.”

 

Stiles let out a breath. “I wouldn’t be upset if you suddenly lost y-your head.”

 

Theo grabbed both of Stiles’s wrists in one hand, keeping them pressed against the other boy’s chest. Theo’s free hand moved to grasp Stiles’s cock.

 

Stiles struggled, trying to kick Theo.

 

Theo’s claws pressed in at the base of Stiles’s cock and Stiles glared, but stopped fighting. Theo grinned and dragged his hand up and down the flesh in his hand.

 

Stiles closed his eyes. Maybe if he thought of someone else touching him it wouldn’t be so bad.

 

Except after a moment Stiles opened his eyes, because Theo was touching him **_wrong_**. The chimera’s fingers were too rough, not putting enough pressure on the head…Stiles squirmed. “If you want me to get hard, just let me touch myself,” he told the ceiling.

 

“That’s not the point.” Theo kept stroking.

 

After a moment, Stiles felt his cock twitch because his body was happy just to be touched. Malia hadn’t been around recently, not like Stiles would have been up for sex with the tension in the pack anyway, and the Dread Doctors wreaking havoc.

 

Theo squeezed Stiles’s cock, making the human yelp and strain in his hold.

 

“What?”

 

“Stop thinking. You’re not allowed to drift off.”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Not drifting just bored.”

 

“I won’t keep you then.” Theo grinned and raised one of Stiles’s legs before pushing back in.

 

Stiles let out a low groan, trying to kick Theo in the head as his ankle rested on the chimera’s shoulder.

 

“I’ll tear out your tendons with my teeth if you don’t stop.”

 

Theo went back to thrusting and Stiles grunted, staring at his ceiling and wondering what time it was and how long before dawn.

 

“What did I just say?” Theo snapped his hips and Stiles jerked at the hard thrust. He gave another thrust, this one hit Stiles’s prostate.

 

Stiles bit back a groan.

 

Theo kept pressing on Stiles’s prostate, watching the human’s cock harden.

 

Stiles whined. “Stop.” He strained, he didn’t want to get off from this.

 

“Not yet.” Theo smirked.

 

Stiles gasped and groaned as Theo kept pushing against his prostate, his cock was heavy and dripping.

 

“Going to make you cum Stiles.”

 

Stiles shook his head. He didn’t want that, he didn’t want to feel like he had enjoyed any of this.

 

“Yes.” Theo grinned wickedly. His hand that was still wrapped around Stiles’s cock, swiped up the pre-come, and used it to pump.

 

Stiles wriggled. “Theo. Theo, please.”

 

Theo hummed and didn’t seem to listen as he kept going.

 

It didn’t take long, only a few more flicks of Theo’s wrist, and Stiles came all over his stomach with a cry.

 

Theo groaned, feeling Stiles clench around him, and thrust three more times before he came, watching Stiles flinch in response. Theo sighed as he emptied himself into Stiles for a long moment.

 

The human was confused.

 

“Perks of being a chimera, more DNA equals more sperm.”

 

Stiles blinked back fresh tears.

 

Theo pulled out, but kept his grip on Stiles’s wrists.

 

After a few moments Theo left.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Stiles waited until he heard the front door shut before he attempted to move. “Dad?” He hoped his father was awake by now. Stiles waited a second but didn’t hear any reply.

 

Stiles sat up with a hiss, then reached down to search for his pants on the floor. He pulled out his cell phone and got up with a groan, his free hand going to his sore entrance, pressing to keep all the fluids in.

 

Stiles turned with shaky breaths to snap a picture of his bed, the flash illuminated some blood.

 

Stiles then limped to the bathroom across the hall. He squinted at the lights as he turned them on. He didn’t look at himself in the mirror.

 

Stiles took pictures of the forming bruises on his wrists and hips, the come all over his stomach, and his sore entrance that still had come and blood oozing out of it. Stiles set his cell phone on the sink and sobbed.

 

After a second he brushed the tears away with the back of his hand and got in the shower.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Once Stiles was sure he had scrubbed every inch of himself, hoping that Theo’s scent was gone, he got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He picked up his cell phone and went to text Scott.

 

The message blinked at Stiles, it’d be so easy to send, but would Scott believe it? As much as Stiles didn’t want to, he deleted the message and called Scott instead.

 

“Come on, come on, pick up.” Stiles bit at his thumb nail.

 

There was a click and then a slow “Stiles?”

 

“Scott.” Stiles breathed, heart beating fast as he figured how to tell his best friend what happened.

 

“Is everything ok?” Scott asked when he didn’t get an answer.

 

Stiles swallowed hard. “No, Theo was here…”

 

“What did he want?” Scott sounded more invested in this conversation now.

 

“Scott,” Stiles whispered. “He-he raped me.”

 

“What?!”

 

Stiles flinched. He could hear Scott growl. “Scotty, he-he wants you to get angry. Don’t go after him.”

 

There was silence for a moment.

 

“Why did he do it?”

 

“I don’t know, maybe he thought if he hurt me enough that I’d… snap?” Stiles ran a hand through his hair. “He wanted void Stiles; he wanted that-that darkness.”

 

“But that’s not you.”

 

Stiles sighed. “About that…”

 

“Stiles?” Scott sounded worried.

 

“There’s something we need to talk about. How about you come over and I can…I’ll explain.”

 

“Ok, I’ll be right there.” Scott hung up.

 

Stiles went back into his room and got dressed, which consisted of throwing a hoodie and boxers on. He went downstairs and found his dad, helping him up off the floor.

 

“Stiles?” Noah pressed a hand to his head where there was a lump. “What happened? Where’s Theo?”

 

Stiles stared at him, and then wrapped his arms about himself, turning away, eyes sparkling.

 

“Stiles? Did he do something? Did he hurt you?”

 

Stiles dug his fingers into the fabric of the hoodie. “Scott’s coming over, I’ll tell him what happened if he wants details, and you can listen in if you want.”

 

Noah blinked, looking confused, but nodded.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Stiles sat at the table with Scott and his dad, telling them in as little detail as possible what Theo had done, along with the incident with Donovan.

 

When Stiles mentioned Theo had taken pictures, Noah got up from the table. “I’m going to go after that kid myself.”

 

“Dad, wait.”

 

“You might need help,” Scott added. “He’s a chimera, handcuffs may not hold him.”

 

“And if you want evidence…” Stiles pulled out his phone from his hoodie pocket and handed it to his dad.

 

Noah went to look through the pictures, not noticing Stiles reach for the phone briefly, as if he wanted them to not be seen.

 

Noah flipped through the pictures, jaw set and face clouded with anger. He looked at Stiles.

 

Stiles looked away.

 

“Come on Scott, let’s go.” Noah wouldn’t let his eyes leave the pictures for a long moment.

 

Stiles picked his head up, blinking back tears and slowly standing. He followed them to the door.

 

Noah paused. “Call Malia. I get the feeling she won’t let Theo in if he’s stupid enough to come back here.”

 

Stiles nodded and watched Scott get in the car with his dad and drive off.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When Noah came back home, after dropping Scott off, his anger was gone and he was just worn out.

 

Theo couldn’t be found but everyone would be on the lookout for him and Scott had his scent, as much as Stiles had tried to scrub it off.

 

Noah peeked in on Stiles and Malia was plastered to his back, arm over his middle, keeping him close.

 

They were both asleep.

 

Noah turned to walk away and he saw Malia open a glowing blue eye. “Just making sure he’s safe,” Noah whispered.

 

Malia gave a nod and shut her eye.

 

Noah walked back downstairs, making sure he had his gun on him and thought that despite this horrible event, the pack would come back together, for Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if I missed any tags.  
> Come scream at me on tumblr-shipperfiendobssesser


End file.
